


Canvas part 1

by marissalyn14



Series: Hollstein Drabbles [9]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla finally get some alone time to just lay together. Laura has something to tell Carmilla though, she's just hoping that she really is asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canvas part 1

It had been a long day full of keeping Perry calm and the Summer Society from killing the Zetas, complete with Carmilla threatening to recreate the human centipede with the Lophii protestors and Laura having to promise her some alone time to keep her from shoving heads into asses.

Once Laura decided that LaF was capable of watching over Perry as she slept off the day’s hysteria. She took the stairs two at a time to the room shared with Carmilla. 

Carmilla lay on her stomach, her bare back facing her as she once claimed that she preferred sharing a bed nude. She was still breathtaking to Laura, her pale skin stunning against the dark sheets, a mole dead center of her shoulder blades that Laura liked to press kisses to in their most intimate moments, which were rare and far in between. 

Laura climbed onto the bed after removing her clothes, pressing kisses from the bottom of the vampire’s spine to the back of her neck. She could feel the quiet rumbling of the inner black cat’s purr, her smile firm against the muscle of Carmilla’s shoulder. “Hey, there.” She whispered into the small dark hairs at the back of her neck, pressing a final kiss there before rolling onto the space beside her. 

Carmilla cracked an eye open to gaze at Laura, half a smile hidden behind the pillow pressed into her face. “Hey.” Her voice raw with sleep practically made Laura’s toes curl as her heart fluttered within her chest. 

“You can go back to sleep.” Laura whispered as she ran a hand up and down Carmilla’s back, tracing shapes and words into her skin as if it were a canvas. 

Carmilla pressed her face further into the pillow as her smile turned soft. “Are you sure?”

Laura nodded, “Alone time doesn’t always have to be sex, sometimes the extra stuff is better anyways.” 

“Are you saying I’m not good in bed, cupcake?”

Laura rolled her eyes as she swatted lightly at the vampire’s back, “You know exactly what I meant.”

“I know.” Carmilla whispered as her eyes grew heavy once more.

Laura pressed a kiss to Carmilla’s lips and whispered, “Go to sleep, I’ll be here.” She had gone back to tracing shapes into Carmilla’s back mindlessly as she listened to the quiet intake of breath as Carmilla slept beside her. Laura held her breath as she traced out a specific sentence into the small of her back, one that she had been meaning to say for a while, but was too afraid to say out loud. She bit her lip as her eyes quickly flicked over to Carmilla’s peaceful face before writing it again, meaning it more with every passing moment.

Carmilla’s lips quirked up into a smile suddenly, making Laura’s hand shoot back to her side as she held her breath and hoping that it was only a dream that caused her girlfriend to smile like that, and not because she had figured her out.

Carmilla’s eyes opened slowly to meet Laura’s scared ones, and mumbled, “I love you too, Laura.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shitty writing, I'm without internet until hopefully tomorrow, so I hope this holds you over until then. 
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
